


你所渴望之物

by baiye



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 小别胜新婚的甜蜜夫夫
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 6





	你所渴望之物

他们本不应该在这种地方，吉尔菲艾斯这样想。但是怀中金发天使急促的呼吸声让他无暇顾及其他，他们在这无人的房间里紧密相拥。金发的皇帝比他矮了些许，此时又把头埋进他的胸口撒娇。红发大公低下头，只闻到一股橘味的清香。

结束一个甜到发腻的深吻，他们的呼吸都有些急促。莱茵哈特的脸有些发烫，呈现出一点淡色的红晕。他用手勾着情人的脖子，欢喜的心情脱口而出，“欢迎回来，吉尔菲艾斯”。

吉尔菲艾斯不知道怎么形容现在的状况，等回过神来，他已经把莱茵哈特压在桌子上，可怜的书本散落一地。外头隐隐约约传来凌乱的脚步声以及谈论寻找他俩的话语，但情人吐了吐粉嫩的舌，表明他执意要上演这出小任性。 

一个纯粹且露骨的欢迎礼物，谁能拒绝呢？

大约五个小时前，吉尔菲艾斯从船上下来，去皇宫会面他三个月未见的皇帝。尽管才三个月，指尖触碰时吉尔菲艾斯已经感觉到自己对情人的渴望。如果不是在万人面前，他甚至想握住这白皙修长的手指，与自己的十指相扣。

总有人揣摩他俩的关系，大部分人都说是皇帝渴求着大公的温暖，却不知道吉尔菲艾斯也对莱茵哈特如此执着。若不是某些人极力努力，他们也许不会有这种长时间不在身侧的体验。好在心照不宣地，报告会并没有太长，倒是散会后，像是特意给他找茬，金银妖瞳扫来一个玩味的眼神。

你们也是该体验一会了，看起来都憋不住了。

真不想再体验一次。

结果，就在刚走过走廊，还未到达预定的房间，吉尔菲艾斯就被用力推进了另一个小房间里，金发的人就这么撞了上来。‘接着只听到咔哒一声，门被快速地反锁上。莱茵哈特疯了一样推他，直到他撞到堆满书籍的桌子上。吉尔菲艾斯还没来得及为自己辩护些什么，嘴唇就被发狠地堵住。

莱茵哈特抓着他的领口吻他。 他垫着脚仰起头，吻得很用力，像是宣泄不满，黄金的有翼狮子几乎要把吉尔菲艾斯吞吃下去一样亲吻。方才对情人的主动猝不及防，但他很快回过神来，抬手去勾住莱茵哈特的腰肢，占着身高上的优势把吻的主动权渐渐抢夺过来。

对情人的身体太过了解，吉尔菲艾斯的舌头在皇帝的嘴里灵活地扫动，舌尖扫过他的牙关，又去舔他的上颚，微微睁开眼看到他因缺氧而涨红的脸颊，这才主动放开他。 可莱茵哈特一向是不服输的性格，他推了推比自己高大结实的情人，丝毫没有要退后的打算。“吉尔菲艾斯，居然敢两次不听朕的通讯，你说，该怎么治罪？”

吉尔菲艾斯感觉哭笑不得，刚刚也不知道是谁被亲得差点缺氧，现在讨到了甜头，开始用随处抓来的小别扭掩盖害羞了。但他爱惨了情人这幅模样，那双如同平静湖面美丽的眼里映着自己的身影。黄金的狮子王从来不掩盖这份任性的爱意，三个月的分居生活确实让他思念不已。

尽管从相识到相守已经接近十五个年岁，吉尔菲艾斯还是无法否认，从他们认识的那一刻起，自己就是永远守护天使的骑士，守护这份至高无上的幸福。他们是彼此的半身，是无话不谈的亲密好友，是战场上可以相互信任的战友，或者是床笫间诱人的爱人。只要他们相守，就拥有无限的可能性，绽放着绚烂的光芒。

但在这之前他们都没有想过，还有一份这样的惊喜，其名为思念。情人间厮磨的低语在耳边响起，吉尔菲艾斯决定暂时丢掉他的理智，必须给予热情的情人同等的回应。“希望您一会不要后悔，莱茵哈特大人。”

还没等皇帝回答，吉尔菲艾斯一个反身把莱茵哈特压在桌子上，蹲下来去扯他的裤子。但他的动作并不急切，而是缓慢地，用调情的速度覆上裤腰，一点点往下拉。太慢了，明明呼吸声已经沉重急促，依旧如此温吞地折磨他的耐性。

“不要这样，快一点，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱茵哈特涨红了脸，有些恼怒想去拍开那在腰间来回游走的手掌，紧接着就被那人下一个动作唬住，又被带着向后倒去。吉尔菲艾斯，这个在床上一向顺着情人意见的男人，居然隔着内裤去舔他半勃的阴茎，还嘀咕着不知在哪儿学来的令人脸红心跳的下流话语。

“莱茵哈特大人，我们这么久没有见面了，您没有想着我，自己弄过吗？” 莱茵哈特可急坏了，但他显然还没有脸皮厚到承认多想着他，以至于想着他精壮的身躯自慰，方才主动的热吻已经是极限。吉尔菲艾斯肯定还不知道，在他和同僚微妙的玩笑话进行时，皇帝在房间内来回踱步，鼓起勇气想好一个开始的场景。“你去哪里学来的这些，几个月不见，你都和什么人混……啊，别……”

让莱茵哈特突喘出声的，是情人不晓得哪里学来的下流路子，这边隔着内裤舔他的阴茎，另一边又把手伸进内裤里揉弄起来。吉尔菲艾斯对这副完美的身体了解得透彻，每当他用手去玩弄情人身体的时候，无论是那手在后穴里摩擦着内壁去寻找让莱茵哈特快乐的地方，或是像这样抚弄着勃起的阴茎，轻抚上面的皱褶，去安抚即将喷发的前端，莱茵哈特都会情不自禁地想起这双手握住武器的模样。而他的手也如同所有执剑之人一样，掌心带着一层薄薄的茧，抚摸下手的力道精准，速度拿捏得当。被深爱的人这样抚弄，被那样熟悉的气息包围，莱茵哈特感觉视线开始晃动起来，他向后撑着桌子的双臂开始轻微地摇晃，温柔的情人握住他的腰，两指往内收紧虎口……

“觉得舒服吗？”吉尔菲艾斯站起来，一只手按住桌子，将皇帝阻挡在自己和桌子中间。另一只手则伸到他眼前，莱茵哈特并不讨厌这种，情人从未令他难堪。他从善如流地伸出粉色的舌头，把情人修长的手指勾进嘴里，将自己的精液一点点地舔去。在他们以前无数次的床事里，莱茵哈特总是喜欢舔情人食指和中指之间的缝隙——那通会是他恶作剧般夹着自己舌头的地方。兴许也是握枪的缘故，吉尔菲艾斯的指缝也带着层茧，舔起来却带给情人真切的安心感。 

兴许是积累了太久没做，莱茵哈特舔得更加动情认真了，那两根修长的手指被舌头包裹纠缠着往里探去，轻微扫过上颚，偶然触碰小舌。他们从未离开过这样长的时间，吉尔菲艾斯想，在战争年代他们没少分离，却很快完成任务站到彼此身侧。而在建立帝国之后，任性的皇帝擅自对情人使用特权，把帝国的大公霸占在身侧。吉尔菲艾斯将立于金发的天使身侧视为理所当然，但一直到他们短暂分离的这几个月，他才意识到原来自己像个幼稚的孩子，渴求着那一抹美丽的光芒。而莱茵哈特回应了他的渴求，将他的担心扔到宇宙不可触及的角落，笨蛋，我也一样，渴求着你。

总有人说，性是自私与占有，爱是无私和放纵。但这话在他俩身上显然不适用，对于他们两人而言，从年少认识到成为情人，他们始终占有着彼此，纵容着彼此。当情感和性爱相结合，情人挑拨的动作也就带上了更具备爆发性的魅力，舌头将手指充分沾湿的时候，那双蓝宝石般的眼睛盯着他，眼底泛着情潮的水光。

这爱仿佛烈酒，让人沉醉其中。 

在吉尔菲艾斯因为这阵勾引情动之时，不满于情人还完璧无瑕的衣物，莱茵哈特开始了他任性的小动作。他用修长的双腿圈住情人精瘦的腰肢，双手也干脆从桌子上离开，在摔倒前借着腰力使劲向前，干脆整个人挂在情人身上。“你在想什么，吉尔菲艾斯，对比起朕这幅狼狈相，你倒是一点都没脱”。他双手勾着红发大公的脖子，又把头埋在肩窝，用埋怨的语气撒娇，于是呼出的热气就传达到爱人脖颈的皮肤。

吉尔菲艾斯一阵无奈，他知道自己快要忍耐到极限了，下身早就支起了一个小帐篷，不用看都可以感觉到内裤已经被前端多少分泌出的液体沾湿。但是偏偏任性的皇帝还不让他痛快，像是报复方才的磨蹭一样整个人趴在他身上。莱茵哈特笃信，自己会担心他摔倒而用力托着那浑圆的臀肉，无暇顾及下身还好好穿着裤子。

方才他们吻的过于热切，帝国复杂的上衣此时成了阻碍，莱茵哈特警告情人不要弄坏自己整齐的上身，下半身却一丝不挂，两条白细得的腿如同水蛇一般绞紧，隔着布料恶劣地厮磨。“莱茵哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯的语气有些急切了，此刻他正顺势抚摸着皇帝的臀肉，指节在隐秘的穴口四周打着转圈。而这声呼唤更像是他勃发欲望的警告，还没等莱茵哈特反应过来，一根手指已经挤入了干涩紧致的穴口。

“唔……”莱茵哈特疼得直打颤，勾着情人的身躯剧烈地摇晃，吉尔菲艾斯急忙稳住他，但他的臂力也快到极限了。“交给我，莱茵哈特大人。”得到一声甜腻的哼声作为回复，他再度将情人放到方才的桌子上，拉开修长的双腿，自己则完全站到中间，挡在了年轻皇帝面前。意识到私密之处完全暴露的莱茵哈特有些害羞，他别过脸不去看情人迅速除去裤子外衣的动作，不出半分钟就被掰回来交换亲吻。

嘴唇相接，舌头纠缠之间，他闭上眼睛。

吉尔菲艾斯在帮他解开外衣，避免这套皇室奢侈制作的君主服饰被情事折腾发皱。然后他感受到亲吻往下移动，原来是内衬也被解了领子处的开口，露出半边清晰的锁骨，而轻吻就落在那里。“有准备什么吗？莱茵哈特大人，现在进去……我可能会弄疼你。”听得出来他极度的忍耐和克制，莱茵哈特也不想再磨蹭下去了，他的身体早就渴望情人的温度，听到他害怕自己受伤而努力地自持更是心怀欢喜。

吉尔菲艾斯早该想到的，早在他们短暂的会议时间里，尽管表面上平静地安排工作，礼数周到得挑不出一点毛病。而情人贴身的衣物居然放着令人脸红心跳的物品，那是一小包润滑液和一个适合尺寸的避孕套。意识到这一点时，他隐忍的情感几乎立刻被别的本能取代，是男性的征服和情人的占有相互交织的涌动。“没来得及做别的，在这里没办法清洁。”皇帝低下头，企图掩盖自己羞红的脸，而情人突然粗暴地抬起他一条腿，两根沾满润滑液的手指就这么直接进入了体内。

“等……为什……”但他说不出话来了，情人暖蓝色的眼睛里蒙上了一层其他的色彩，他知道，那是隐忍的野兽露出獠牙，准备征服猎物的光芒。吉尔菲艾斯盯着他，手里的动作没有丝毫地犹豫，手指肆意地在肉穴里头搅动，肠壁被折磨得不停地收缩往内。当然，莱茵哈特可不会后悔，谁让他最爱的就是情人表达肆意的占有呢？

很快，有一段时间没有被开拓的后穴已经可以容纳三根手指顺畅进出了，吉尔菲艾斯好把情人的腿拉得更开了，套好避孕套涂满了润滑剂的性器蓄势待发，对准就迫不及待地捅进去那令他想念不已的温暖秘境。没想到动作幅度太大，莱茵哈特撑着的手一滑，险些又摔倒。 这么猴急反而失了水准，两人都有些懊恼。无暇去顾及是谁的迫切险些破坏气氛，莱茵哈特干脆重新整个人调整好姿势，上半身躺在桌子上，下半身被任由情人抓着，处于悬空状态。

下一瞬他立刻被渴望已久的东西填满，一段时间没有亲密接触的身体立马记起了温存的快乐。 情人紧抓着他的双腿最大限度地打开，粗长的性器每一下都狠狠地撞进深处，不给他半点喘息的机会。莱茵哈特很快被逼上汹涌的顶端，安静的房间里可以听到肉体相撞发出的清脆声响。“啊……啊……慢一点，吉尔菲艾斯，太快了……”而情人没有听他的请求，反而把他的身体折得更甚。大开大合的撞击让他身体不停地向后挪动，衬衫摩擦着桌面起了褶皱，他甚至开始庆幸于此时不是自己的皮肤直接着了。

“奇怪这门怎么锁了？” 外头传来的声音好像一阵惊雷，吓得原本喘气连连的莱茵哈特赶忙捂住了嘴。尽管在这皇宫里没人敢对他的行为加以评判，对于私密情事被人知晓这件事，他还是有些害羞的。就连平时的夜生活，莱茵哈特也会拒绝内侍周全的准备，只说一切交给大公就是。退一步讲，这次是自己过于思念，居然主动在离卧室稍远的地方和情人秘密交媾。 这要是被发现，该用什么表情去面对呢？情人这一受惊，吉尔菲艾斯也不好过，原本就紧窄的甬道里面夹得更紧，差一点叫他精关失守。为了不让情况变得更糟，他只能不停地小声安抚情人的情绪。

好在此时一个声音叫走了外面的人，脚步声逐渐远去。受了惊吓的莱茵哈特却怎么也不愿意继续了，别扭的情人向后退开，他的性器就滑了出来，同时带出些粘稠的液体。尽管知道两人还远未能满足，吉尔菲艾斯决定不在此处多加纠缠，缓过神的莱茵哈特用手指抚摸他依旧高挺的性器，让他发泄在自己手里。尔后他将披风包在情人身上，将人一把打横抱起。

“我们回去房间吧。”

“好了，吉尔菲艾斯，快放朕下来，这样让别人看到了怎么办？”

“不可以，放你下来，您又要跑了”

当然，在走出房门之前，在莱茵哈特的强烈要求下，两人还是将衣服穿好，仔细检查防止留下可疑的痕迹。只是在返回皇帝房间的路程上发生了些情人的小争执，吉尔菲艾斯执意抱着他走回去，表面理由则是任性的皇帝又会胡来。

我看错你了，几个月不见，怎么变成了个伪君子。莱茵哈特瞪着他，无奈方才桌子边缘咯得他腰肢发酸，暂时也不想从情人身上下来。

不就是还没满足吗，说那么多。

刚一进门，莱茵哈特就被扔到那张柔软的大床上，还没来得及抱怨，旁边的床垫凹陷下去，高大的男子已经欺身吻上他。这回是他们无比熟悉的环境，无人打扰的地方，吉尔菲艾斯有时间去仔细体验这具三个月未触碰的身体了。

与方才在书房里不同，此时他们都一丝不挂，刚发泄一次，并未有那样焦急的情形。吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇从额头一路向下，眼睑、脸颊、脖颈，轻咬锁骨，扫过只有他能触及的胸前殷红。“莱茵哈特……我的爱人”他呢喃地说，像是膜拜神的信使一样安抚这具完美的肉体。

“唔……”莱茵哈特支起上身，将忠诚的爱人紧紧抱住。“朕可还没满足啊，我亲爱的情人，或许，你应该成为我的丈夫。”

这是本日皇帝第二次主动的邀约，他完美的情人，或者应该说他温柔的丈夫，绝对不可能拒绝。莱茵哈特任由吉尔菲艾斯的手指再度帮他开阔后面，他双手环上对方的脖颈，带了丝示弱的意味，主动蹭了上去。柔软的肠壁缠住了修长的手指，收缩着把它们带向更深的地方。 他知道吉尔菲艾斯喜欢他这么做，无论平时如何矜持，在爱意满溢之时，他从来不会介意用自己破口而出的呻吟和情话来取悦情人。就像现在，分明他们的身子紧紧地搅在一起，却依旧一遍遍重复、一遍遍确认爱语和誓言。

这回的前戏就有些磨人了，一管润滑剂很快见底，刚才已经被进入过的甬道湿软得一塌糊涂。箭在弦上时他们才发现房间里没有新的避孕套，吉尔菲艾斯认命地想出去拿，却被床上的人勾住往下一拉，双双滚在床上。“好了，就这样吧，朕忍不住了。”反正你也只有我，我也只有你了，他那双美丽的眼睛是如此传达的。

他们突然都笑了，像多年前他们第一眼见到彼此时那样纯粹的笑脸。莱茵哈特勾起一条腿环住爱人的腰，求欢的意味不能更加明显。 吉尔菲艾斯则凭借体格上的优势，将他另一条腿也拉开，缓缓将自己重新硬起来的阳具送了进去。这并不是很舒服的姿势，莱茵哈特皱了皱眉头，推推爱人示意自己使不上力气去迎合。而对方却微笑着，缓慢地调整姿势，让他整个人变为跪趴在床上，腰臀高翘。

“您只需要，交给我就好。”说着，吉尔菲艾斯双手掰开臀肉，缓慢而有力地，再度从背后进入爱人的身体。他先是缓慢地挺动，性器的前端划过莱茵哈特敏感的地带，刺激得他从嘴角泻出几声呻吟。后穴在缓慢的研磨下渐渐适应了节奏，开始缠着性器要往深处进发。后入式最好的一点在于，吉尔菲艾斯可以看着莱茵哈特线条好看的背部因为自己的动作不断颤抖。男性的肩胛骨不削瘦，莱茵哈特肩部的肌肉线条很美，蕴含着无数的力量，而正式这股迷人的力量，带着他们驶向宇宙，踏上征途。

吉尔菲艾斯又顺着他的脊椎往下看，视线一路下来，停留在正被自己进出的臀肉之间。莱茵哈特后头被突如其来放缓的速度磨得十分空虚，扭头发现爱人不知道在出什么神，恶作剧般地夹了一下，用行动表达自己的不满。

当然得到了如同暴雨般猛烈的回应。

吉尔菲艾斯突然加快了速度和力道，粗粝的性器拨开臀肉，在内部狠狠地顶弄起来。粗长的性器狠狠地撞击着体内的敏感点，有时甚至是将性器抽出得只剩下前端，在穴口剧烈收缩之际又顶撞进去，狠狠地插入到最深处。 莱茵哈特被他这一猛烈的抽插抵得差点喘不过气来，后头猛烈的动作带来剧烈的快感，直接冲上他的脑袋。他清亮的音色里染上了情欲的味道，因为快感的冲击仰起头大口大口地喘气，“慢点啊……哈，要坏掉了……真的会坏掉的”。

这席话也不知道有几分是假疼几分是真撩，高大的情人只知道莱茵哈特的后穴收缩的厉害，或许这具身体早已经记住了自己的形状，契合得完美。 意识到这一点的吉尔菲艾斯也是红了眼，顾不得别的什么了。他用力地挺跨，囊袋撞击到身下人漂亮的臀部，毛发刺在他的臀肉上。黏腻的液体不停地从交合处流下来，抽插间有些水声传出，莱茵哈特羞耻又舒爽，只得将头深深埋进枕头里，发出闷闷的哼声。

“不要藏，让我听你的声音。”

突然一只手松开了对莱茵哈特腰部的钳制，绕到前面去抚摸他勃起的地方。莱茵哈特准备像平时那样在手指紧箍下迎来高潮，不想刚被默许晋升为丈夫的人存了点恶趣味，稍一用力按在他小腹上。这波强烈的快感一下冲上来，激得金发的天使慌张间咬住自己舌头，吃痛让他回过头狠狠瞪了爱人一眼——自然是甜蜜的眼神。吉尔菲艾斯全盘接受了他的视线，愈发用力地插进他的身体深处，手在他的身上各处游走点火，总是在快要触碰到性器的时候离开。他在爱人耳边摩擦，用低沉的语调说着情话，在高潮来临之际俯下身子吻他，在身体微微发抖之间与他十指相扣。

“真是的，居然射在里面，清洗好麻烦。”泡在浴缸里，莱茵哈特把玩爱人额前的发丝，撒娇式的转圈埋怨道，“而且做了好多次，朕很累，不想上班了。”

吉尔菲艾斯没说话，他只是笑着，突然抓住白皙的右手贴在自己的心脏前。莱茵哈特感觉到了什么，他的心剧烈地跳动起来，似乎有什么即将超越他的期待。紧张又甜蜜的，是温暖的唇落在无名指的指节上，而此时手上空无一物。

“我们结婚吧。”

这样，我们便永远不再分开。


End file.
